What's Your Secret?
by Badassdragoncosplay
Summary: One day Kagamine Len meets an odd boy on the bus. Somethings not quite right with this kid, he claims he's an eighth grader, yet he has the mind of a college student. Will Len discover his secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Len POV**

I dumped everything in my locker and pulled out my backpack. Finally. It was Friday and school was finally over with for a whole two days!

I joined the crowd that was swarming out the front doors of the school to the buses.

The progression to the buses was slow and painfully boring. All of my friends had to go the other way and I was left alone for most of the journey.

There was an overwhelming sense of joy as I finally set foot on the bus. That feeling was crushed almost instantly.

Just my luck. There were no seats left. Great, I'd probably have to sit next to some creep, or some rabid fangirl who'd ask me to be her prince. Actually now that I think about it, there's no diffrence between the two.

I spotted a seat to my left with only one person in it. I stopped next to it.

There was a boy about my age in it. At least I think I think it's a boy, the clothing suggests so, but I'm not really sure, since he has long white hair.

"Mind if I sit here?" I questioned.

The boy looked up.

"Sure." He looked back down at the book he was reading, ignoring me. Looks like I was right, a creep. But at least he wouldn't disturb me during the ride home.

I took a seat next to him and examined his book closer.

I could barely contain my surprise.

"Whoa! What's that?" I asked him.

He looked up at me with an irritated look.

"A college textbook." He replied.

"How can you understand that?"

"I read, write, and spell at a college level."

"Are you in college then?"

"No. I'm starting school here Monday, I had to take a tour today."

He said nothing more, leaving me in an awkward silence.

It was only then that I realized he was flipping the pages of the book quickly. There was no way he had enough time to read each page. So much for being impressed.

"You're not really reading." I stated out loud.

"Of course I am."

"There's no way you can read that fast, you liar."

That seemed to irritate him further.

"I can prove it, here, quiz me on any page."

He pushed the book towards me. It was a Mathematics book.

"Okay, solve this." I pulled a piece of paper out and wrote the following;

Find the range for f(x)

f(x)=x-2;x2

He looked at the paper for a second before quickly writing f(x)0 on the back.

I checked the answer key.

"How did you do that?" I questioned.

"I used my brain." He replied.

He took the book back from my hands and continued flipping through it.

"There's no way you're an 8th grader." I exclaimed.

"Starting Monday I am."

The bus stopped on Richmond street, otherwise known as rich kid street.

The boy stood up.

"Can you move? This is my stop."

He was rich, and smart. A deadly combination.

I let him through.

Before he got off the bus, he turned towards me.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Kagamine Len." I replied. "And yours?"

"Piko. Utatane Piko."

And with that he got off the bus.

NOTE: Some of the math Equation got erased, and also sorry for not updating, my computer was having some problems, on a sidenote, CrazyllamapersonLol pukes rainbows.

~Written by A


	2. Chapter 2

Len's Pov

The weekend passed by in a blur, like it always did during the school year.

But that was ok. I was still intrigued by the silver-haired boy. I hoped I saw him again today. Besides, being the new kid in school was always tough, he could probably use a friend.

The bus pulled up to my stop, and my sister Rin and I boarded it silently.

Piko's Pov

It had been two agonizing days for me.

How? How could I have been stupid enough to let that kid know my real name?

That would most certainly come back to haunt me, right away. Considering, I had written that my name was 'Akio' on my school application form.

Dammit! I couldn't let this get to me already. It's only pressure, I should be used to that by now. But there's no time to get caught up now. I have to start phase one of my plan.

I ran out of the apartment and grabbed my bike on the way out of the building.

School was starting soon.

_Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise to write another one later tonight... ~A_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Guys! Sorry the really late update. I really shouldn't make promises about when I'm going to update :(, well anyway, here you go._

Len's Pov

Piko wasn't on the bus this morning, which discouraged me slightly. At least until I saw him ride up to the school on a black bike.

Rin and I had been waiting at the front doors, waiting for him, because she wanted to see the kid who could solve college problems easily. (She's not so innocent though, considering she only wanted to befriend him so she could get help with her homework.)

Piko's Pov

I noticed the blonde boy from the bus waiting at the school entrance, with a girl who looked almost exactly like him.

I started to walk past them, hoping the boy would have forgotten about me over the past two days.

He latched onto my arm right as I was about to pull open the door.

"Hey Piko! Nice to see you again."

Oh shit. He remembered me, and my name. So I said the only thing I could to try and cover up my previous mistake.

"Um, my name's not Piko." I replied as calmly as possible, which was hard since my heart beat was slowly rising.

A look of confusion swept across the boy's face.

"But, isn't that what you said your name was on the bus? Utatane Piko?" He questioned.

My chest started to hurt from all the pressure I felt I was already under.

"Eheh, you must have misheard me," I started. "My name is actually Utatane Akio."

Well, what the hell, he could know my last name, I mean, there had to be at least a dozen people with the last name Utatane. Right?

"Akio?" He mumbled out loud.

"So, what's your first period, Akio?" The blonde girl asked, butting in.

I pulled some papers out of my backpack and shuffled through them.

"Um, Science." I mumbled out loud.

"Really?" Len's eyes lit up. "Mine too! We should walk to the room together."

Dear god, it was going to be a long first day.

But at least, I wouldn't be at this school for long.


	4. Chapter 4

Piko's Pov

Much to my utter dismay, the blonde boy dragged me all the way to the unfamiliar science room.

We were a little late, so the entire class was already sitting at their assigned desks. Dozens of eyes were on me the instant I had walked into the room. Everyone was always interested in the new kid, which was always the most dangerous part of my plan.

Overly curious people were a nuisance and they ask a lot of potentially dangerous questions.

I know shouldn't have felt anything towards the people sitting in front of me, but their very essence made me want to grab and wring all their necks. I wanted the blonde boy gone most of all. He seemed like the kind of person who would become attached to me as my friend, and I couldn't do _that. Not again, not after last time._

I shuddered slightly, but I guess Len dismissed it as nerves.

"Well, I'm gonna go sit down at my desk, Akio-kun, the teacher probably wants you to introduce yourself to the class." Len stated as he hesitantly pulled away from me. He and the blonde girl quickly took their seats.

Swiftly I walked over to the teachers desk, where a man was shuffling through some papers, probably the lesson plans for the day.

I stood there silently waiting for him to acknowledge me, so I could get this over with. He continued to shuffle through the papers, oblivious to the fact that I was standing next to him.

I gave a slight cough and he flipped his head upward and stared into my eyes.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you there. You, must be the new student, Akio?"

I gave a slight nod of my head.

"Ok, then I guess it's time you got acquainted with the class, would you please introduce yourself."

I walked over so that I was in front of everyone, and in a rather unexcited tone stated out loud, "My name is Akio, I'm not so formal that I'd like anyone to use my last name, so just call me Akio please."

A surprised look was stuck on everyone's face, including the teachers. I didn't care, naturally, the less they know about me the better.

Silence had filled the room, it was quite clearly strange to everyone that I refused to tell them my last name.

The awkward silence was finally broken by the teacher.

"Ok then, Akio, um, would everyone else please introduce themselves to Akio."

Name after name went by agonizingly slow. I looked at each person as they calmly recited their names, but I wasn't really paying any attention. Why should I? I didn't give a damn about any of them. They were only obstacles in my plan.

The last person to tell me their name was Len, he was the only one I actually bothered listening to. I don't know why exactly, but whatever.

Calmly I recited the proper response. "Nice to meet you all."

Those words were met with smiles from everyone, but they felt dull and almost robotic in my mouth.

"Akio, you can go take a seat over there by Len." The teacher pointed over towards the now familiar blonde.

Why is it that I keep getting stuck with the one person I don't want to get close to today?

_Sorry for the really late update, but BB and I are actually writing a story, with original characters and everything! So that's been time absorbing for me, because I don't like their designs and have to keep redrawing them *sigh* So, I don't know when I'll update next, but hopefully sometime soon. Also, I just realized how utterly confusing the last chapter seemed, so I hope this makes up for it._


	5. Chapter 5

Piko's POV

That settles it.

School is a major pain in the ass. Especially when a certain blonde boy seems to be following you everywhere, trying to get to know you.

I hope this plan is all over soon, and I can get the hell out of this place.

Laughable, isn't it? That I'm thinking that on my first day of school?

Getting off of the school bus, I make a mad dash towards my house, in a stupid attempt to feel like I was running away from the school, and the teachers were following me. Kind of the same thing as imagining a jailbreak. It's just a weird habit I have.

And it's always good to know how to escape when someone is following you.

I should know.

Reaching the front door of the mansion, I jumped inside and slammed the door behind me. Victory! I made it to safety.

"I'm hooome~" I shouted, though I knew there would be no response. I would have been worried if there was one, actually, seeing as I lived alone.

I always lived alone.

I tossed my backpack onto the sofa in the living room, and plopped down on the couch. I grabbed my laptop off of the coffee table and inserted a little USB into it.

It was time to put the next phase of my plan into action.

*_Yesterday* Hey, don't I have a fanfiction account I should be updating? Crap!  
>Please don't kill me Lil'MissEya!<br>*Realization* Hey! Rockitty99? Y-your the girl from deviantart, right? I've seen your artwork!_


	6. Chapter 6

Piko's Pov

Hey, want to hear a joke?

The school's security system.

Seriously, it's as easy to hack into as it is to open a can of soda. Laughable, really.

No one even noticed when I plugged the USB into a computer lab when my history class when to the library to work on some stupid project or other. From that point on, all I had to do was wait, until my specially designed programming hacked into the school's system.

My work was far from over, though. I hadn't designed the programming to actually fetch the information I wanted. It would be too risky. Every second the USB was plugged into the computer longer than it needed to be, was another second an anti-virus could detect it, and destroy it. And I did _not_ spend 36 hours of life developing it, just for it to be obliterated in twenty second or so.

But, the point is, I didn't need it to collect a whole lot of data. All I needed for it to get me was the superintendent's login information to the system. With that, I could reach a whole new level of classified school information to explore and use.

Student records, teacher backgrounds, and curriculum changes were all at the tips of my fingers, free to use however I saw fit.

But, those hardly mattered to me, if at all.

The only thing I really cared about were the...

_ Please pay no attention to the A behind the computer... *Whistles*_

_ I'm just going to drop this off here and... *runs*_


	7. Chapter 7

Piko's POV

The smirk on my face was borderline devilish. But after all, why shouldn't it be? My mission here was complete, and I promptly removed the USB from the port before anyone, teacher or peer could notice it. Now all I needed to do was sit here and finish up this bullshit project the teacher wanted us to do, so as not to draw unwanted attention to myself.

The rest of the day went by in an irritating blur of school work, pretending to listen in class, and being constantly hounded by the two insufferable Kagamine twins. "How was your day Akio?" "What's Y=2x+10?" and so on. Idiotic questions that made me feel like my brain was melting by their sheer stupidity. As cliché a line as it is to say, I'm nearly positive that if you looked the word "Nuisance" up in the dictionary, the definition would be the damned twin's life stories.

But of course, being the actor I always am in these situations, I didn't let them know how I really felt, and addressed them politely. Giving them whatever answer would please them most, and make them hopefully shut up for two seconds, never letting my irritation get the best of me. Seeing as that would probably land me in the principals office, and either Rin or Len in the hospital. A scenario good for neither of us.

By the time the bell rang, signaling that the last period of the day was over, I was out of that building and on the bus faster than one could say "fuck off, Kagamine." A wave of relief rushing over me as I knew this would be the final ten minutes I'd have to spend with them.

But, you know, ten minutes can be a hell of a long time, when Len decides to sit next to me and Rin sits behind me, constantly jumping up to poke me and ask me to essentially do her homework for her.

But it was worth it, I suppose. Because with this little USB, and Superintendent information, by the end of the day, I'd know the details of everyone who ever electronically paid school fee's bank accounts. And I'd be a hell of a lot richer.


End file.
